Hardships
by XxTatteredXxHeartxX
Summary: Now There seems to be trouble around the world and Miyuki can save it by just dying? Will Naruto's dream family become just a fantasy again or will he be able to save the world and his family at the same time. Reprise of 'Hardships.'
1. Konoha's troublemaker and Welcome back

Cwg: This is my first Naruto story goes easy on me

Tsunade was doing her normal ritual signing stuff that dealt with Konoha and figuring out new ways of how to fix a body, and then Tsunade heard a knock on the door she looked up and told the person who was knocking to come in. Tsunade expected Shizune but she didn't suspect the worry that was seen on the woman's face.

"Lady Tsunade there is a problem..." Shizune said sheepishly.

"What's the matter Shizune?" Tsunade asked

"Well Miyuki…" Before Shizune could get the rest of her sentence out there was a big bang in the village.

"What is going on out there?" Tsunade looked out of her office window that overviewed the village. There was a building that collapsed into a big gray cloud of smoke.

"Shizune!" Tsunade said in a stern voice.

"Yes Lady Tsunade…" Shizune answer

"Please tell me that **he** isn't the cause of that destruction of that building." Tsunade said getting ready to go out of her office to deal with a certain problem.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Shizune said while watching the current Hokage walk out of her office.

"Lady Tsunade…Where are you going?" Shizune asked

"Oh nothing." Tsunade now walking very fast in the hallway of her office. "Just going out for a little walk" Tsunade had a smile on her face as she walked out of the building.

"Oh, this isn't good." Shizune said face palming herself and started to follow Tsunade.

(In the village)

There goes another building that is now in a pile a bricks

"Hahahaha, now no one will make fun of me anymore when they feel the wrath of Miyuki Uchiha." The said boy Miyuki was causing trouble again whenever someone makes fun of his family or him he takes it out on the village buildings. Miyuki was a cute boy He was 5'5", He also had blonde hair with a little bit of black on the ends of it he was pale with blue eyes that can change crimson red sometimes he would have three comas that circles around the pupil sometimes he would just have the red eyes. Miyuki is attracted amongst the girls and some boys that live in the village. Miyuki looked around and saw about two women villagers' conversation so he thought he listened in on it.

"I can't believe that demon boy had a child." One woman said

"I know." Another woman responded

By now Tsunade found Miyuki, and was about to yell when she silently walked up behind him and stood there, and listened as well.

"What will this village come to?"

"We already had enough trouble as it is we don't need anymore."

"I wonder why a guy like Sasuke Uchiha would go after…after that monster for."

"SHUT UP…YOU OLD HAGS DON'T SPEAK ABOUT THEM LIKE YOU KNOW ANYTHING." Miyuki yelled scaring the women and seeing the women sneered at him and walked away.

Tears started to form in the genin eyes; Miyuki couldn't believe what he heard how dare these ignorant women talk badly about people they didn't know or know the kind of situation.

"They have nothing else to do." Tsunade whispered in his ear like she was reading his mind.

Miyuki sighed and turned around he wiped his eyes and looked up to Tsunade like he didn't understand. He looked up to her like when you get along with a stray dog or cat and then you have to go home and leave them behind and they look up at you with those painstaking eyes. That's the look that he was giving Tsunade and he looked like he was about to cry again.

Miyuki sighed and looked down away from Tsunade.

"Listen brat." She looked at him for a quick second and started again "People like those women will say stuff about those two because they are jealous of your papa and you know it isn't true unless you believe it is true you understand me Miyu." Tsunade said with a reassuring smile and patting Miyuki's head, Miyuki was looking behind Tsunade and Tsunade started getting suspicious.

"Hey what are you looking at?" Tsunade questioned.

"Nothing." Miyuki said

"(Gasp) He speaks" Tsunade said with a little a hint of humor in her voice.

"Ah there she is" Miyuki smiled

"Whom are you talking about?" Tsunade looked behind her but only saw Shizune running to her.

"Your nurse I guess she is running to you because you forgot to take your daily never get old medicine. I think you and me both know that we don't want to see you when you get old. God so many wrinkles can hurt somebody you know." Miyuki smirked

"The only reason I have wrinkles is because the little **Brat** that causes them." Tsunade said with anger clearly heard in her voice.

"Don't blame me for what all those centuries did to you…You can play an xylophone with those things." Miyuki said in a matter a fact way. Miyuki put both of his index fingers on Tsunade face and just started to poke her making a rhythm with her cheekbone. Shizune made it in time because how Tsunade looks is really threatening.

"Um…" Shizune was lost for words from the long run and from the murderous aura around Tsunade, she is wondering if she should ask or just protect Miyuki now or what.

"Lady Tsunade you can't just walk out of the office like that when you have papers to sign." Shizune started out easy to see what Tsunade's next movement would be. Miyuki looked at her face and turned on his heels and started to walk until he got far enough to run, but he rather save his breath for when she does come chase after him.

"WHERE DID THAT DAMN BRAT GO?" Tsunade screamed to high heavens and started to run after him.

Miyuki knew this was his chance to run he sprinted towards Ichiraku's ramen shop hoping that they came back early than suspected. He was almost there and Tsunade was not that far from Miyuki. So Miyuki decided that he should try to run faster to get to Ichiraku's Ramen before Tsunade catches up to him and literally kills him, Miyuki saw familiar backs and smiled.

"Papa…papa help me~ she is going to kill me literally!" Miyuki shouted

A man poked his head out of the curtains he had blond spiky hair that stood everywhere and had these beautiful azure eyes and his tan skin hand still holding chopsticks with some ramen noodles on them. He went back in and grabbed a taller man to his side and pointed to where Miyuki was, this man looked sexy he was a little bit taller than the man standing next to him he was pale with onyx eyes and a cockatoo hair style and two bangs covering his face. Miyuki reached them and ran behind them and Tsunade stopped right in front of them and smiled.

"Where is he?" Tsunade said in rage with a smile.

"What did he do while we were gone?" The blond asked

"He drove me crazy." Tsunade said calming herself down.

"Sorry Tsunade baa-chan" The blonde said

"I think he has something to say to you lady Hokage." The second man spoke

"Not really." Miyuki said

The second man gave him a glare and Miyuki just stared unfazed.

"Dad you can do that all you want. Sorry but it won't work." Miyuki stated

"Say it." The blond demanded

"Fine sorry baa-chan for all those wrinkles you are hiding behind that fake face of yours." Miyuki gave her best puppy dog eyes he can give.

"I'll take that as an apology." Tsunade said rubbing her temples.

The two men shaking their heads at their son.

"He gets that attitude from you I hope you know." The tan man said looking at the other man shaking his head.

"Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha welcome back to Konoha."

Miyuki smiled so did the older men that stood above him

"Glad to be back Tsunade baa-chan" Naruto said with a bright smile

Cwg: I rewrote the first chapter so tell me what you think.


	2. Questions and Answers

**CWG: HI everyone hope you liked the 1st chappy on with the story. Oh yeah I want to think those people who review THANK YOU!**

**((Recap))**

**CWG had a big smile on her face **

**CWG: Miyuki do the recap**

**Miyuki: Do I have to?**

**Cwg: Yes you do.**

**Miyuki: But I don't feel like it**

**CWG: Just do a recap on the story**

**Miyuki: Why don't you do it?**

**CWG: Fine, This is what happens last….**

**Miyuki interrupted me**

**Miyuki: I want to do it **

**CWG: Then do it!**

**Miyuki: fine**

**HI! Everyone my name is Miyuki Uchiha and I'm going to recap on what happened so far okay. So I was in my papa's belly right and…**

**CWG: That wasn't in the story you little brat. Okay this is what happens in the last chapter is that you just got introduced to Konoha's biggest troublemaker Miyuki Uchiha and that Sasuke and Naruto was his parents. I'm going to start the story with Sasuke and Naruto 'kay**

**Miyuki: I could of did that**

**CWG: Miyuki!**

**CWG is rubbing her temples like Tsunade was while Miyuki snickered. **

(( With Sasuke and Naruto))

Naruto was running through desolate, rocky areas somewhere north-west of the land of earth . The wind blowing in Naruto's face from the north passes over these mountains and hitting Naruto's face, he was running through the mountains trying to get to his Sasuke rendezvous spot while looking back to see if anyone was after him. Sasuke and Naruto got in a whole lot of trouble with a man who they were supposed to be helping, the man caught Naruto taking his prize possession that he stole from Konoha and sent his soldiers after Naruto. Naruto ran to Sasuke and told him everything and that they need to escape quickly. While they were running they split up and went two different ways to confuse their pursuers. The soldiers went after the person who had the king's possession and some went after Sasuke to be sure that he didn't have it.

" _Crap…Crap…Crap. What do I do?"_ Naruto contemplating in his head looking back to see the man throwing Kunai at him.

"Really…" Naruto said dodging all the Kunai.

Naruto stopped so he can think a little better and figure out what to do in this situation and also catch his breath. When Naruto was about to run again a kunai came from on top of the plethora of mountains.

"_What? This isn't going as plan…fuck." _Naruto thought.

Naruto took out a shuriken and threw it at the person that was on top of the mountain and started to run faster to find his husband and get the hell out of the there. He ran for another 4-5 minutes until he saw Sasuke on the edge of a cliff surrounded by more than ten or eleven men. Naruto got there faster to help Sasuke when he got there he jumped out of a bush and yelled " Stay away from him!" and stood beside Sasuke getting ready to put up a fight.

" Did you have to make a scene like that." Sasuke said in a bored ton

"Really a Thank you would be nice." Naruto said out of breath.

"You didn't do anything beside make a scene." Sasuke said rolling his neck.

"Whatever." Naruto said never breaking eye contact with their pursuers.

"Listen we won't hurt you if you just return the gem." One of the men said

"You mean this." Naruto said holding a small green bag up in front of his pursuers. " You better pry it from my dead fingers." Naruto said

"Listen I didn't spend 8 sexless months in this undeveloped dirt patch to just hand this over." Sasuke said with a smirk." This property belongs to Konoha and it will go back with us alive or dead."

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and looked at the edge and jumped off. The men was shocked and cursed under their breaths.

"Hey maybe they fell at the bottom let's go check." The leader said starting to walk down the mountain.

When all the men left there was a small ant hill starting to form until you saw two heads pop out of the grounds

"Morons…"Naruto said smiling "Plan successful."

"Let's get back to the inn and leave why they still think we're dead." Sasuke said climbing out of the hollow pit, and started to walk away from the edge and waited for Naruto to come by his side.

" No" Naruto said in an audible voice (Miyuki: when will I be in the story and what's with the audible crap we're talking about Naruto Uzamaki the loudest person I know of come on now. CWG: Shut up and stop interrupting the story!)

" What?" Sasuke turned to Naruto

"Where will we go Sasuke?" Naruto asked well pretty much yelled.

"Shut before they hear you and I don't know yet." Sasuke said

" I don't want to go back to the inn or anywhere else…I want to go home I want to see Miyu I miss him so much." Naruto said

" I miss him as much as you do, but Naruto we are still on our mission." Sasuke pointed out.

" I don't care mission or no mission this isn't a reason to abandon him." Naruto screamed

"Quiet we aren't abandoning him." Sasuke walking over to Naruto grabbing his arms and started to walk away from the edge.

"We aren't abandoning Miyu huh….Then tell me why we haven't seen him for 8 months!" Naruto yelled between tears.

"Shut up Naruto we will be figured out okay." Sasuke said not wanting to get discovered.

Sasuke got pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Naruto head on his shoulder. He put his arms around Naruto to comfort him

" I ((Sniff)) Miss((sniff))him" Naruto said while crying.

" I miss him too." Sasuke said into Naruto's ear

They didn't notice a Venus flytrap thing sticking out of the ground. The trap opened up a little to reveal a human in there with two types of skin color. On the right side of his body the color is white and on the left side is was black. He was smirking and he went back in the ground.

"I guess we're going back" Sasuke in another bored tone. He knew that Tsunade is going to have their heads for this but he didn't care he let Naruto go and started to walk away from him.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled in excitement and following his husband.

((Time skip))

"Sasuke we're finally back home." Naruto smiled

"Yeah." Sasuke and Naruto walked in the village

"Sasuke before we go get Miyu from school I'm very hungry let's stop at Ichikaru Ramen shop." Naruto ran toward the ramen shop and sat down.

"Four bowls of Miso soup and two cups of tea gramps." Naruto yelled

"Four? I get the tea but Four?" Sasuke questioned

"Yeah, Two for me two for you." Naruto mouth drooling

"You know I don't like ramen." Sasuke said

"Guess I have to eat all them then." Naruto said in an excited tone

Ayame brought the bowls to Naruto and put the tea in front of them, Sasuke was looking at Naruto with a surprise look. They were together for 8 years and he still couldn't get used to Naruto eating habits.

"Naruto…" Sasuke stopped when a shriek yell came to his ears.

"Sasuke did you hear that?" Naruto said finishing his third bowl

"(Sigh) I think we found a beloved son." Sasuke said

Naruto got up and looked out of the ramen shop and saw his son running for some reason, then he saw Tsunade running after him, Naruto went back in the ramen shop.

" Sasuke…Miyu…Tsunade…" Naruto said trying to finish his ramen and walk outside. Sasuke knew it had to deal with their son and an angered Tsunade and sighed following his little husband outside.

Naruto and Sasuke went out of the ramen shop and stood there when Miyu ran behind Naruto. Tsunade stopped and looked at the figures and smiled, but her smile went away fast as she looked around and turned to them.

"Where is he?" Tsunade said in rage.

"What did he do while we we're gone?" Naruto asked

"He destroyed several buildings and he drove me crazy." Tsunade said calming herself down

" Sorry Baa-chan." Naruto said

"I think Miyuki has something to say to you." Sasuke spoke

"Not really." Miyuki said

Sasuke gave his son the famous Uchiha Glare.

"Dad, you can do that all you want it won't work." Miyuki stated

"Say it." Naruto demanded

"Sorry baa-chan for all those wrinkles your hiding behind that fake face of yours" Miyuki gave Tsunade his best puppy dog eyes he ever gave.

" Fine I'll take that because I know that you wouldn't give me a proper apology." Tsunade said rubbing his temples for the upcoming headache.

" Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha welcome back to Konoha." She smiled

Miyuki smiled at the two men above him and held Naruto's hand.

"Glad to be back baa-chan" Naruto said

"Glad to have you back why don't you go to relax a little and you can give me the stuff I asked for later after the welcome back party 'kay." Tsunade said leaving the family.

"See Tsunade doesn't seem that mad." Naruto said

"Well I think she wanted us to come back so we can handle our bundle of joy." Sasuke said looking at Miyuki.

"Yeah let's go home so we can handle our bundle of joy." Naruto said pulling Miyuki towards the Uchiha Compound. When they approached the compound they went in and walked to the main house and walked in.

"Yeah we're a family again," Miyuki yelled trying to lessen his punishment.

" Yeah" Naruto said

Sasuke and Naruto walked in with a sad look and Miyuki ran inside with a smile on her face. His smile went away after seeing his parents face.

" What's the matter? Don't you miss me? Aren't you happy?" Miyuki had so many questions to what was wrong with his parents

"Nothing the matter baby and we missed you a whole lot, we thought about you every day and yes we are happy it's just that you been here all by yourself that it puts me in a sullen mood I'm sorry if I made you think that we didn't miss you." Naruto answering all of his son's questions.

"Oh…don't worry I'm fine but now you back so you don't have to be sad anymore." Miyuki said with a smile followed after Naruto.

"We love you so much Miyu." Naruto said holding out his arms.

"I love you both." Miyu said running into the waiting arms. Naruto let go of Miyuki and started to walk towards the living room and sitting down on the couch Miyuki and Sasuke followed and sat down next to Naruto with Sasuke sitting behind Naruto and Miyuki sitting in front. Miyuki thought a little bit and spoke.

"How did you have me?" Miyuki said looking innocent. Sasuke was about to answer but Naruto looked at Sasuke shaking his head.

"What brought that up?" Naruto asked

"No reason just trying to make conversation so it don't turn awkward." Miyuki said

"We'll tell you that when you get older." Naruto said

"Oh we're going the " Let's avoid the question" route huh. Okay I understand." Miyuki said

Miyuki thought again and spoke again.

"Okay then how about this how did a male get pregnant?" Miyuki asked

"Well there was a scroll that your father thought that would help him get stronger, and he wanted to test it on someone well that someone was me. When your father did the hand signals that was upon the scroll it worked I felt like I was invincible but there was a problem I passed out right after that." Naruto said

" I'll finish it" Sasuke said

"When your papa was unconscious I rushed him to the hospital and they did several medical procedures and they told me the jutsu I did made a basically makeshift fetus inside him." Sasuke said

"Oh okay." Miyuki said

" Now it's our turn to question you." Naruto said

"Uh-oh." Miyuki said

"How much trouble can a 12 year old boy get into it?" Naruto asked

"Well a lot…" Miyuki looked at Naruto and Sasuke face and sighed.

"The boys at school keep on making fun of my name and physique…" Miyuki stopped

"What are you talking about? Your adorable." Naruto said

"My name is a girl's name does my body have to look like it also." Miyuki stated

"Anyway." Naruto said

"Well I can't take it out on the school." Miyuki said

"So you take it out on the village?" Naruto asked

"Yep." Miyuki said

"Why don't you take it on the boys." Sasuke said

"That's too much work." Miyuki said yawning

"Is someone tired?" Naruto asked

Miyuki went to Naruto's arm and lay inside them and Naruto lay in Sasuke's arms and kissed Miyuki on his head and went to sleep.

**CWG: My second chappy I hope it answered some of your questions.**

**Miyuki: Yeah if you have more ask about it and it will be answered **

**CWG: Yeah and you can ask miyuki some stuff to**

**Miyuki: Yeah and I if I don't answer them accurately ask the author.**

**CWG: see you later**


	3. Miyuki

**CWG: HI! Everyone hope you liked the 2nd chappy.**

**Miyuki: Yeah.**

**CWG: Okay here are the ages of the kids in the story and the meanings of their names**

**Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha**

**Miyuki**

**Age: 12**

**Meaning: Beautiful child**

**Sakura and Kankurou**

**First child**

**Ai **

**Age: 12**

**Meaning: Love**

**Second child**

**Kamin**

**Age: 10**

**Meaning: Joyful **

**Third child**

**Hoshi**

**Age: 8**

**Meaning: star**

**Fourth child**

**Kioko**

**Age: 5**

**Meaning: Meets world with happiness**

**Ino and Sai**

**Makoto**

**Age: 12**

**Meaning: Sincere and Honest**

**Michiko**

**Age: 11**

**Meaning: Wisdom and Beauty **

**CWG: There will be more children in the story as we go on and this will be up so you will know their ages and meanings.**

**Miyuki: Wow**

**CWG: What?**

**Miyuki: Nothing go on with the story.**

The Uchiha family was still sleeping until a knock at the door was heard waking up Sasuke, Sasuke looked at the time, and looked at the two people who means so much to him lying on his stomach. Sasuke pushed Naruto off him softly so not to wake him and laid him down on a pillow. Sasuke went towards the door to see who is knocking at his door ruining his family time. The knocking was getting faster when Sasuke got closer to the door. Then the sharingan user heard screaming coming from the people behind the door, the voices sounded like Sakura and Ino as they yelled to see who should knock on the door.

"Of course when we get into the village "they" would be the first to see how we're doing." Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke looked at the door and from how its caving in the poor door doesn't seem like it would hold out much longer from the constant knocking…no banging from the two women.

"Sasuke what's that's banging?" Naruto said in a sleepy tone starting to stir and sitting up.

"The crazy's are here…" Sasuke said while walking back to the living room where Miyuki and Naruto resided.

"Why don't you open the door than instead of letting them break our door…With their constant banging they are going to wake up Miyu." Naruto fully awake now.

Sasuke sighed and started to scratch his head and yawn.

"I don't have time for this foolishness after we actually was able to sleep." Sasuke said walking back towards the door.

" Sasuke!" Naruto yelled

" Shut up!" Sasuke retaliated

Naruto sat up and looked toward where his husband was and started to get up when he felt Miyuki move and hearing audible noises coming from him. Naruto was starting to get mad because whoever was banging on their door was now waking up Miyuki.

" Papa…" Miyuki whispered out

" Shh, It's okay your daddy is supposed to be answering that so don't you worry." Naruto reassuring his son and trying to get him back to sleep. Naruto noticed bags under Miyuki's eyes so Naruto figured that Miyuki didn't really have a good night's rest since they left. Naruto got up softly moving Miyuki form his stomach and laying him out on the couch and getting up walking towards Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke leaning on the wall.

" Sasuke, what the hell?" Naruto said

"I'm waiting till the door to break so it can hit me and possibly nock me out…Its saves them the time of accidently hitting me." Sasuke said in a bored tone and shrugged.

"Sasuke Miyuki hasn't slept in over probably the same amount that we were gone and when he is finally sleeping their constant banging is going to wake him up and all you can do is just let it happen…" Naruto said sighing checking on a still sleeping Miyuki.

"I'll check on Miyuki and you open the door then." Sasuke said leaving towards the living room

" Fine!" Naruto walked to the door and saw the poor door caving in. Naruto didn't want to get any closer to the door that is putting up a good fight.

"It's open!" Naruto said not wanting to get close.

The door flew open revealing two women and two men and five boys and only one girl. One of the women had pink shoulder length hair with green eyes and the other had long blonde hair and teal eyes.

"Ino, Sakura it's been a while hasn't it." Naruto said happy to see his friends.

The two females Ino and Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled running towards him giving him a big hug.

"Oh Naruto how long has it been since we last saw each other." Sakura cried into Naruto's shoulder.

" 8 months…" Naruto said.

"Wow 8 months I thought it was longer than 8 months, but whatever are you and Sasuke busy?" Ino asked grabbing Sakura off and hugging Naruto afterwards.

"Oh no come in." Naruto stepped aside to let the women come in he was about to close the door when a hand stopped it. Naruto looked at the owner of the hand and saw Sai and one boy and one girl. Then Naruto saw Kankurou and his four sons.

"Sorry about that you weren't quick enough." Naruto smiled. "Come in you guys." Naruto said letting the men and their children come into his house.

"Daddy is mommy alright…Mommy looks really sad." A little boy said holding both of his hands up to get picked up Kankurou obliged and picked up the small boy.

"Yeah she's just happy to see her friends isn't that right Sakura." Kankurou said kissing the boys cheek, Sakura turned around and smiled at her five year old son.

"That's right sweety mommy's okay." Sakura said walking to Kankurou and also kissing her son and kissing Kankurou. Naruto was beyond shocked.

"_You got to be kidding me. Sense Sakura couldn't have Sasuke she had to marry batman? How long were we gone?" _Naruto thought to himself not wanting to say it out loud because of Sakura's impeccable strength.

"Ahem" A little girl looked at Naruto dumbfounded and Naruto looked at the girl and smiled. This girl had long onyx hair which she keeps it in a ponytail and onyx eyes that matches her hair.

"What?" Naruto ask

"You are not are good gentleman are you? You see such a beautiful girl and just invite the mother god have you no shame." The girl looked at Naruto disgusted.

"Well I didn't suspect her Highness to show up at my door so I'm really sorry." Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You don't have to be sarcastic." She said walking in flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"What is your name again?" Naruto asked the girl

"Michiko Yamanaka you better remember it next time." The said girl said pointing at Naruto.

" Oh yeah. You know you were much cuter when you couldn't talk." Naruto said stepping aside to let her in.

"Really. I bet you were smarter back then too." Michiko said with a smirk and Naruto frowning.

"Little brat…" Naruto mumbled. The two heard Miyuki laugh in the living room.

" Miyuki what are you doing awake?" Naruto said going towards the living room and to his now awake son leaving Michiko in the hallway.

"Miyu darling your adorable Michi is here to see you." She said in a high pitch cute voice from the hallway and skipped in the living room where she saw Miyuki on the couch sitting up.

" She is a handful." Sai said right by Naruto. "I guess that part is from her mother." Sai said shaking his head.

"I bet." Naruto said getting back up because he remembered that he left the door wide open he knows that there isn't a soul around the compound but theirs but Naruto always thought that no one can never be to safe. Naruto closed the door and reappeared in the living room and sitting on his husband's lap. Sasuke smirked and continued to talk to the two crazy women.

"Hey Uchiha, They are already married." Kankurou said sitting next to his wife and giving their son to her.

"Oh Kankurou please don't be like that I remember that you're my husband. Even if I wasn't married Naruto already has Sasuke and I don't think Naruto's the sharing type." Sakura said puffing out her cheek.

"Nope I'll share anything else with you money, clothes, food not my husband." Naruto said smiling at the joke. Sasuke eyes went wide and Naruto looked at his shocked husband and nodded. Sasuke couldn't believe that Sakura's with him let's not get him wrong he is ecstatic that the women found somebody else beside him, but Ino's husband is okay but Sakura's makes Sasuke wonder how that came to be.

"Oh you guys wasn't here when we got married were you?' Sakura asked her ex teammates

"No if we were there you would remember." Naruto told the pink hair woman smiling.

"Well we married when I was pregnant with my first son and then after that we had three more." Sakura looked at her sons and smiled. "Introduce yourselves to them act like I made you practice manners." Sakura said in a threatening tone towards her sons.

"I'm Ai I'm the first oldest and 12 years old" Ai stood up with brown hair and green eyes. After he introduced himself he sat back down.

"Oh and my name is Kamin nice to meet you" The boy bowed and smiled "I'm 10 years old." Kamin bowed to them again and sat back down. The boy looked like a spitting image of Sakura but the only difference was that he was a boy.

"My name is Hoshi not Hershey, It's really possible to get them mixed up and I'm 8 years old " Hoshi said staying seated said looking like Kankurou.

" My name is Kioko and I'm this many years old" Kioko said sitting in his mother's lap holding five fingers up. Kioko looked like his just like his older brother.

"My first one Ai is very good with ninjutsu and my second Kamin is good with medical jutsus and from the look of it has the most manners. Hoshi is very smart he can do ninjutsu and he is also very good at Genjutsu. My youngest Kioko is just here with mommy to keep mommy company." Sakura said hugging her youngest.

"Mommy Kioko can't breath." The boy said referring to himself in third person.

"Oh sorry sweet heart your just so cute mommy can just eat you up." Sakura said kissing her son.

"Oh no's mommy is being canni umm conni…Mommy's being a meat eater again." the boy said trying to say cannibalism.

"I got married to Sai and unlike her…" Pointing at Sakura with her thumb. "We only had two kids Michiko and Makoto." Ino said

The adults decided that they should let their kids be so they went to the kitchen and continued had to have their conversation. Michiko sat next to Miyuki when the adults walked away with Kioko.

"Miyu darling how have you been?" Michiko getting closer to Miyuki.

"Umm well… I have been good I guess." Miyuki said leaning away from the girl.

"Really that's good because your Michi would be so sad if anything is bothering you." Michiko said on her legs and one arm on the couch and the other on Miyuki's face.

"Yeah nothing seems to be bothering I'm as happy as a clown." The boy said smiling at the girl the said girl hugged Miyuki and held him for a long time.

"Michi stop it get off of my Miyu!" Makoto said holding his sister arm trying to literally pry his sister off of Miyuki.

"When did that happen?" Miyuki asked the boy that looked like a cuter version of Ino. He had shoulder length blonde hair and instead of Ino eyes he had black ones.

"He's not yours he is my husband to be." Michiko stated pulling her arm away from her older brother.

"When did that happen?" Miyuki asked

"NO! He is not."

" Yes he is. We already got the date for it."

"We do." Miyuki was very confused at this point.

"Yes." Michiko said smiling

"Can I ask a question?" Miyuki asked looking at the two.

"What?" The two said in unison

"Was I asleep or unconscious when you two decided this?" Miyuki said wanting some form of answer

"No you weren't you. We were in the ramen shop and …" Miyuki stopped Michiko before she can go on.

"I was distracted by food" Miyuki said like in a matter of fact way

"See idiot your delusional Miyuki knows who he really want to be with." Makoto said with a huff. Michiko letting Miyuki go and standing up and standing in front of her older brother.

"What did you say?" Michiko said in a menacingly voice. Miyuki was kind of surprised about the two looking like they were about to fight over him.

"Why don't we all calm down and think about our actions before we make them ." Miyuki said standing in between the two. The three boys stared at the unusual argument when the first oldest got up and walked to Miyuki Ai grabbed Miyuki's waist and pulling Miyuki into him Ai turned Miyuki around and put his arms around Miyuki's girly waist.

"Miyuki stop throwing salt on my wound that hasn't close yet." Ai said in a low sad voice

"I'm not love." Miyuki said smiling. "You can't get mad at me for trying to move on now can you." Miyuki said "Okay Ai you can let go now." Ai sighed and released Miyuki. Ai was in love with Miyuki over a year and Miyuki rejected him saying ' He wasn't ready to date any one yet' and Ai couldn't get over that so every chance he gets he and Miyuki fake a couple [1] and laugh right afterwards knowing that they are kidding. All of the pre-teens sat back down on the couch and smiled at one another. The parents walked back into the living room hearing the commotion and seeing if anyone was hurt to their surprise all the kids were sitting down talking like civilized human beings. Sakura and her family left and Ino and her family soon went home right after. The Uchiha family now sit on the couch going back to their last position and falling back to sleep.

**CWG: Wow**

**Miyuki: Yeah **

**CWG: hahahaha **

**Miyuki: I know**

**CWG: That's scary really**

**Miyuki: I know try being in my shoes.**

**CWG: Well I guess I should explain [1] what I'm trying to portray was that what Ai and Miyuki do is very much similar to what Hikaru and Kaoru do in 'Ouran High School Host Club' If you haven't seen it you should very much see it. that anime is one of many anime's I adore.**

**Miyuki: Hey don't forget about me.**

**CWG: I'm not…gosh attention hogger. **

**Miyuki: Whatever.**

**CWG: Don't say you want attention and ignore me punk.**

**Miyuki: Read and review. CWG wants to know what you think.**

**CWG:DON'T IGNORE ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!**


	4. I always love Miyuki

**CWG: Hello viewers…Miyuki say hi.**

**Miyuki: Hi.(Sigh)**

**CWG: What's up with the sigh.**

**Miyuki: ITS BEEN A LONG FREAKIN TIME SINCE WE SPOKE!**

**CWG: Ah right sorry about that been kind of lazy and school takes up a good chunk of my day but I think I'm improving on my writing so I decided to write Hardships again so don't be mad at you're the first story that I started to revise.**

**Miyuki: Really?**

**CWG: Yeah I missed you.**

**Miyuki: Me too**

**We hugged and sighed at the end.**

**Miyuki: Well continue with the A/N.**

**CWG: Okay here are the kids and parents.**

**Miyuki: You know I notice that you never write a disclaimer.**

**CWG: Because everyone who is smart know that Naruto doesn't belong to me because I would not be writing on Fan fiction.**

**Miyuki: Good point.**

**CWG: I know.**

**Lee and Ten Ten**

**Triplets**

**Mayame : 12**

**Miho: 12**

**Miyamoto: 12**

**Kiba and Hinata**

**Tsukasa: 12**

**Shikamaru and Temari**

**Hiroyuki: 12**

**Gaara and Neji**

**Aki: 12**

**CWG: These are the ages of the kids in the story.**

Sasuke and Naruto laid down on the couch both holding on Miyuki while the boy fell back to sleep in a matter of minutes. Naruto couldn't stand the quiet so he thought he talk to Sasuke.

"I can't believe that Sakura married Kankurou. I mean I can see Ino and Sai because when you wasn't here…" Naruto stopped and looked down at his son who was sleeping soundly on Naruto's stomach not wanting to start off their conversation with something so morbid. Naruto continued to look at his son and kissed Miyuki's head.

" Anyway, me, Sakura, and Sai were going to see Kakashi at the hospital because he got badly injured." Naruto stopped again.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. "If this is too hard for you we can talk about something else."

"No it's just that I vividly remembered her beating." Naruto said

"Beating?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah it was totally Sai's fault though and it seem I was just there, Sai was reading a book about friendship right, and I guess it said that "Friends give friends nicknames." So while he was thinking of a nickname for Sakura. Guess what he called her?" Naruto said smiling at Sasuke

"What?" Sasuke asked uninterested.

"He called her ugly She got hysterically mad, and I was the closes thing or human to her, and I got the most of the beating Sai got punched in face." Naruto said to Sasuke while Sasuke smirked.

"Then after we saw Kakashi we went into the village and saw Shika, Ino, and Choji right. He called Ino beautiful instead ugly Sakura got mad again, and that's why I can see them together now that I said it out load it sounds like a stupid reason to be together." Naruto said

"What about us did you foresee this ever happening? Because honestly I didn't." Sasuke said

"Not really." Naruto had a calming smile on his face and moving toward Sasuke and Sasuke moving toward Naruto. Miyuki wonders if he should make his presents be known that he is still there even though his eyes are closed trying to sleep.

Naruto half closed his eyes and started to turn making miyuki slowly fall onto the couch cushion Miyuki shuddered and sighed out of his nose before he get's imprisoned by the couch cushion and his parents he sighed again.

"Before you procreate maybe you should know that I'm still laying right here on your stomach." Miyuki said pointing his index finger in the air in between his parents' lips

"Miyuki leave." Sasuke said holding Naruto's waist

"Daddy no because you two stayed alone for 8 months and you guys could of did this when you two were alone, and not when you just got back. I want to spend a little more time with you before you two 'wrestle' with each other." Miyuki said

"He's right Sasuke…." Naruto said.

"Yeah I'm right Daddy." Miyuki stopped Naruto in the middle of his sentence

"So we can talk about his punishment." Naruto said

"This is a first time your right Naruto." Sasuke said

"Wow that turned so not in my favor." Miyuki said

"I guess you have to leave then." Sasuke smirked at his son.

"Fine I have to get ready for the party anyway." Miyuki said glaring at his father while getting up and going to his room.

"Sasuke, Your happy we came back aren't you." Naruto said sitting next to his husband now

"What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke asked

"Remember when I just told you that I was pregnant?" Naruto asked

" Yeah."

"Well, You didn't want a baby, and you didn't want anything to do with Miyuki or me basically you were a huge ass hole."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well you were so mean when Miyuki was born you didn't want anything to do with him and it made me really upset because like you became a orphan and I was always one so when I became pregnant I was ecstatic and couldn't wait till I see you so I could tell you because back then I thought 'yes I finally got a family' then when I told you it totally backfired in my face." Naruto said turning towards Sasuke.

(Flash Back)

There was wailing inside a small apartment in the early morning Naruto got up and went to his son to calm him down for the umpteenth time. Naruto sighed to himself and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle trying to feed Miyuki again but Miyuki wasn't hungry and Naruto started to rock Miyuki in his arms but Miyuki would not stop crying.

"Shh Miyu it's okay Shh." Naruto said rocking the baby back and forth Naruto changed Miyuki's diaper and he still cried, and he tried to feed Miyuki again and he still cried. Naruto didn't know what to do for his son anymore but he didn't want to show his weak side to his son.

"This is all your fault Sasuke." Naruto said to no one in particular in his house.

It was late afternoon when Miyuki decided to stop crying and finally go to sleep. Naruto was so tired he put Miyuki down and went to his bed Naruto was about to go to sleep when a knock on his door stopped him and also woke Miyuki up. Miyuki started to cry yet again and Naruto got up and grabbed his son and went to the door. Naruto opened the door and saw Sakura outside. Miyuki stopped crying then and started to play with Naruto's necklace.

"Ah Naruto, Where you sleeping?" Sakura asked her teammate

"No, I was about to though but I'm alright do you need something?" Naruto smiled at Sakura

"Well Tsunade wants to see you in her office." Sakura said

" Why?"

"I think you need to see her to know why."

Naruto step aside for Sakura to come in but she shook her head remembering her last experience there. Naruto shrugged and went to get him and Miyuki dress when he was done he started to pack Miyuki's baby bag and giving Miyuki to Sakura so she could hold him after Naruto was done they left Naruto's apartment and went to Tsunade's office.

(Time Skip)

Naruto and Sakura walked inside Tsunade's office and saw her sitting at her desk.

"Hey brat I thought I told you that Miyuki needed a check up today. What happen?" Tsunade looked at Naruto and saw how sleepy he was. It looks like he hasn't had sleep in a few weeks; Tsunade was concern over her grandson.

"I'm sorry Miyuki was up all night crying that I didn't have an ounce of sleep when I did I forgot about his appointment." Naruto said handing Miyuki to Tsunade.

"Naruto, How long have you had a full eight hour sleep?' Tsunade asked

"Oh, well I really haven't had that much in a while I had a two hour rest before then Miyuki started to cry." Naruto said

"Oh really?"

"Yep…" Naruto said

" Um, Naruto I want you to go down the hall and to your left that is my room and I want you to sleep I'll watch Miyuki for you okay and I don't want any back talk do you understand." Tsunade said while Naruto nodded and left. "Shizune I want you to tell Kakashi or Iruka to walk and get Naruto and Miyuki's things I want that shabby apartment clean." Tsunade told Shizune and Shizune nodded

"Sakura." Tsunade called out to the woman.

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

"Get the Uchiha here now." Tsunade demanded anger clear on her face.

"Why?"

"I did say Naruto would get rest didn't I." Tsunade smirked.

"Yeah oh I get it I'll get him right now." Sakura said bowing and leaving out of the office.

"Now your daddy will stop being a dead beat and start taking care of you." Tsunade said cooing at Miyuki and the baby laughing.

Sakura left and went in the direction to Sasuke house. When she got there she knocked on the door and waited till she heard a 'who is it' and stating that its herself. Sakura didn't have to wait long when the door opened revealing Sasuke in a kimono.

"What do you want?"

"Usually when people open the door they say "Hi" or "Good morning" and when they see a beautiful woman in front of them they act like a gentleman." Sakura said

"I have yet to see a beautiful woman at my door yet." Sasuke said

Sakura punched the side of Sasuke's house, making hole in his house.

"Sasuke Lady Tsunade wants you in her office right away." Sakura gave the message and walked away. Sakura was currently pregnant with Ai at the time so her hormones were everywhere. Sasuke walked out of his house and went toward the office sighing to himself.

(Time Skip)

Sakura came back followed by Sasuke and went to Tsunade who whispered something in her ear and made leave again. Tsunade smirked holding Miyuki in the air and brought him down to her face to kiss him and putting him back in the air while hearing the angelic sound of Miyuki's laughter. Sasuke walked up to the big desk and stared at the baby.

"Uchiha your genes make this little brat even more cuter than ever." Tsunade said sitting Miyuki on the desk facing towards Sasuke.

"Whatever he's not mine…" Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"Really so why have you been sneaking in Naruto's window to see a kid that isn't yours." Tsunade said smirking "You know your late night visits not only keeps Miyuki awake but get's him upset when you leave making it hard on Naruto." Tsunade said

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke said looking at something else beside the baby.

"Really I believe you know what exactly I'm talking about." Tsunade said watching Miyuki grab for him.

"Da…da." Miyuki said having his little arms in the air waiting till Sasuke pick him up.

Sasuke sighed and went towards the baby and took him out of Tsunade's hand and holding him.

"You gave me away Miyuki." Sasuke said kissing Miyuki's cheek.

"Listen Miyuki needs both of his parents in his life I know your punishing yourself for leaving but you need to help out Naruto now." Tsunade said leaning back and folding her arms in front of her stomach.

"I know that but I already dug my pit and standing in it. Do you think that Naruto will let me in his life or even in Miyuki's." Sasuke said

"Would you want to be in their lives?"

"Of course I wouldn't sneak in that hovel he calls a house for no reason." Sasuke said

"That's good…brat did you hear that?" Tsunade yelled and the door was pushed open revealing a tear streaked Naruto. Sasuke sighed and open his arm that he wasn't holding Miyuki with and Naruto ran into his arm finally thinking that he has a family. Sasuke grabbed all the bags that Kakashi and Iruka brought to the office

"You both now will live with me for now on so get used the idea. Naruto nodded and left for the compound

( Time skip)

"Does he always cry like this?" Sasuke asked while holding Miyuki. "Damn he never cried that much when he was at the hovel." Sasuke said

" Yeah." Naruto said while he was lying in Sasuke's bed looking at the boy hold Miyuki and ignoring the last part of what Sasuke said.

"I hope I can help bringing your fantasy family to reality." Sasuke said in a bored tone

"I would love that." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Don't get sentimental this is for Miyuki." Sasuke said

"Okay." Naruto answered

"This is the start of something great I see it" Sasuke said while putting Miyuki in his crib to sleep.

"Yeah." Naruto answered

"That's cute your bashful." Sasuke smirked joining Naruto in the bed.

"I'm to sleepy to come up with a retort." Naruto said in a sleepy tone.

Naruto turned his back to Sasuke, and Sasuke climbed on top of Naruto balancing himself on his hands and knees. Sasuke then turned Naruto back onto his back holding Naruto's arms above his head.

"What are you…?" Naruto stopped his sentence when Sasuke crashed his lips onto his own. Sasuke opened Naruto's legs and placed himself in the middle of Naruto legs, and started to rub against Naruto's lower region. Sasuke was kind happy when he heard Naruto moan their speed started to get faster by the minute, Sasuke let go of Naruto's arms and his hands started to tour Naruto's body. By then Naruto bit down onto Sasuke's lip and with his right hand pushed Sasuke off of him.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke said nursing his bruised cheek.

"Umm baby few feet away."

"So it's not like he know what we're doing."

"Listen you horny teme, I'm still mad at you for leaving me."

"I want you to be mad at me it spices the love making up."

"What?"

"If you don't understand then I'm not explaining."

Sasuke got back on the bed and laid down next to Naruto.

" Go to sleep before that gaki wakes up and cries"

" He is not brat and his name is Miyuki."

"Whatever, go to sleep Naruto"

Naruto didn't hesitate he backed up into Sasuke's arms.

"Thank you Sasuke. " Naruto told Sasuke

"Can you shut up and go to sleep."

(End of flashback)

"Then weeks went by and you started to get closer to Miyuki." Naruto said

"He is a Uchiha." Sasuke said

" So am I."

" I know."

Sasuke kissed Naruto softly on his lips Sasuke could of taken Naruto right there on the couch but something stop him…Oh yeah they have a son.

" Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto looked at his husband concern

" We need to kick Miyu…" Sasuke wasn't finish his sentence when someone knocked on the door.

"You got to be kidding me." Sasuke got up and walked to door to reveal Neji and Gaara.

"Come in." Sasuke said and they went in, they all walked to the living room to see Naruto sitting up.

" Gaara!" Naruto jumped out of the couch and glomp Gaara

" Get off." Gaara said nonchalant

" Wow can you try to be happy to see me." Naruto said

" I am." Gaara said in a nonchalance way

"Really you could have fooled me." Naruto grinned

"So why are you guys here in Konoha?" Sasuke asked

"To welcome you two back you remember that I did live here half of my life." Neji said

" Hn" Sasuke didn't really care about that but he was beating around the bush the real question is why are they at his house?

"Where's Miyuki?" A little boy said with red hair like Gaara's and pearl color eyes as his father. He looked around to try to find the said boy but to his dismay he couldn't.

"Miyuki is up in his room getting ready for the welcome back party that they are having for us." Sasuke said

"Oh really." Aki said in a audible voice

Then everybody heard footsteps coming down stairs, and then everybody was amazed at the sight they saw. Miyuki was dress up in a blue china dress with orange on the bottom of it and he had pants under the china dress he was wearing black konichi pants. Then Miyuki saw Aki and everything went black.

CWG: Wow this is long

Miyuki: I know

CWG: You're a player Miyuki

Miyuki: No I'm not

CWG: Okay what does the viewers think okay

Miyuki: Read and review.


	5. Fear or love which is it?

**CWG: Hi miyuki**

**Miyuki: HI**

**CWG: Let's get on with the story 'kay**

**Miyuki: 'kay**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miyuki finally woke up and looked around to see five faces surrounding him.

"Miyuki are you okay?" Naruto asked his son.

"I think so…" Miyuki answered.

Miyuki sat up and looked at Aki and averted his eyes to the floor. He then stood up and ran back upstairs.

"MIYUKI! What's wrong?" Naruto yelled to his embarrassed son.

(Upstairs with Miyuki)

Miyuki didn't care that Naruto was calling him he just wanted to get up to his room as fast as he could. He struggled to open his room door from being so nervous.

"_Why is he here? What's he doing here?" _Miyuki wondered.

He finally got the door open and he went in and slammed the door shut. He started to pace around the room thinking to himself.

"_I can't believe I did that…ugh…god that was so embarrassing, it's not like I'm in love with Aki but he is soooooooooooo scary I can't be in the same room with the guy without passing out. God the last time me and my papa (Naruto) went to see uncle Gaara, I saw Aki training and he held up a sand-like coffin and put his hand into a fist and there was _blood_ coming from the sand. I passed out and that was the last time I went to Suna with my papa to see _anyone_."_

He laid on his bed and waited for the Hyuugas to leave.

( Back downstairs with the others)

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" Naruto asked himself aloud. Naruto looked back at the group.

"Will he be okay?" Neji asked.

"I really don't know Neji." Naruto replied.

"I'll talk to him." Sasuke made his way upstairs to his son's room. He knocked on the door and turned the doorknob to see if the door was locked. Since it wasn't he just walked in.

"The reason for knocking on a door is to hear a "come in" but I didn't say anything, so what do you think that means?" Miyuki said on his stomach with a bear in his arms.

"Well, I lived here longer than you and I pay rent so if I want to open a door, I can." He leaned against the hinge of the door looking like a male model and raised an eyebrow at his son. "You still have that bear?" He questioned.

"Yeah, so…Mr. Snuggles helps me relax and I needed it." Miyuki said glaring at his father.

"Miyuki, your 12 years old, don't you think it's time to give it up? And even though you're 12, you still seem like you're 2 to me so your glare isn't that terrifying. Sorry kid." Sasuke said in as-matter-of-fact tone.

"Can you go away please?" Miyuki asked still glaring at Sasuke.

"No, I want to know what's wrong with my son first. You'll have to forgive me for caring." Sasuke said with a smirk. He walked over and sat on the bed.

"Nothing." Miyuki said sitting next to his father.

"Then come back downstairs, we still have guests. I don't want people to think you get your manners from me." Sasuke said grabbing Miyuki's arm and pulling him up.

"NO!… I mean I'm not ready… I'll go when they leave." Miyuki said trying to pull his arm away from his father to no avail.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked letting Miyuki arm go. He was becoming worried now. This wasn't normal behavior for Miyuki.

"Hn." Miyuki ignored the question and looked out the window.

Sasuke sighed, "Did Gaara do something to you?"

"No…I… just want to stay in my room until they leave why is it so hard to believe that." Miyuki said looking at his father now.

"Did Neji do something?" Sasuke wanted an answer and he was going to get one.

'Why is he still asking questions… doesn't he see that I don't want to answer any of them?'

Sasuke looked at Miyuki and he averted his eyes again, Sasuke sighed again and started to rub his temples. Miyuki looked at his father and looked down again. He just wanted to be alone.

"You're my child alright…you act the same way I did when I was younger." Sasuke said as he inhaled and exhaled.

"I know your old but, I really don't want to hear about the old days." Miyuki smirked at his father. A vein popped out of Sasuke's head and he smiled a bit.

"Yup. Definitely mine. There is no trying to hide it either. The attitude is there. I can only blame myself." He sighed. He didn't appreciate being called old. It wasn't that long ago that he was 12.

_'Little brat…calling me old…I can't believe this…'_

Sasuke was completely confused though. He was definitely taking him back downstairs for that comment and to see how Miyuki would react to everyone. He wanted to make sure that his sudden change in behavior had nothing to do with the people downstairs.

_'I knew that would work. I tell that to Baa-chan all the time and she forgets about what she was talking about and she starts to get angry and tells me to leave before my parents come back to a tombstone that has my name on it.'_ Miyuki smirked a himself. He felt successful about distracting Sasuke. Most people don't have that talent; but as his son, it's his birthright to be able to do these things. Sasuke got up and picked Miyuki up off the bed and put him over his shoulder.

"Hey… what are you doing? Put me down." Miyuki started to kick his legs.

"Tell me what's wrong and I might put you down." Sasuke demanded.

"I said nothing is wrong." Miyuki said back at his father.

"Then it's okay to bring you downstairs since it's nothing." Sasuke said walking out of Miyuki's room and at the edge of the stairs.

"No it's not! And put me up right at least! The blood is rushing to my head!" Miyuki complained.

"Tell me first or you'll just go unconscious." Sasuke said taking his first step down the stairs.

"I already told you… its nothing." Miyuki said continuing to be obstinate.

"Okay." Sasuke went downstairs with Miyuki over his shoulder, making sure to move him further down his back so that the blood could really rush to his head.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at his husband as he saw what was going on.

"Papa…I'm getting dizzy…the blood… is…rushing…to…head." Miyuki said in a pathetic voice losing consciousness.

"Miyuki?" A deep but soft voice called him.

Miyuki froze in place and became alert.

Aki was calling him.

"Yes, Aki?" Miyuki answered from Sasuke's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Aki walked over to the back of Sasuke and looked at Miyuki.

"Well…not really the blood is rushing to my head and…it doesn't feel too good." Miyuki said making sure not to look Aki in the eyes.

"Is their something wrong with you Miyuki?" Aki asked with a concerned look in his pearl-like eyes.

"Miyuki…I'm mean me… um…is…no… uh…what I'm trying to say is…I'm alright." Miyuki staggered with his words from all the blood rush.

"That's good." Aki smiled.

"Dad…can you please put me down…I'm downstairs now…you've accomplished one of your goals I'm sure…" Miyuki said. Sasuke could hear the sarcasm in his voice and wanted to spin him around but decided against it. He let Miyuki go and Miyuki slid down off sasuke shoulder and felled right on aki.

"Miyuki, this better not be the reason?" Sasuke turned to his son and looked at Miyuki.

_'I knew I couldn't keep it away from dad for a long time. I knew he would catch on.'_

"Yes it is." Miyuki said getting off of Aki and sitting on his calves and looked at the floor feeling ashamed.

"Your too young." Sasuke said glaring at Aki.

"What, I have to have a specific age to feel how feel!" Miyuki said.

"Yes." Sasuke retorted.

"It's not like you haven't felt like this before." Miyuki glaring at his father.

"I did…but at a respectable age." Sasuke said now glaring at his son.

"Oh, I'm sorry forgive me…can you tell me what age I'm allowed to feel this way so I have something to look forward to in the future?" Miyuki said.

"Sasuke, I don't get it what's wrong with Miyuki it seems like you know." Naruto asked.

"He likes Aki." Sasuke said loud enough for everybody to hear.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Whoa, where did you get that from?" Miyuki was confused. Where in the world did his father get that conclusion?

"You passed out when Aki said, "Hi" and how you didn't want to come out until the Hyuugas left." Sasuke said

"Wow…um…awkward…" Miyuki started to laugh at that point.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"You know I thought you knew what was wrong but you came up with such a silly idea." Miyuki said on the floor laughing making Naruto laugh with him.

"That's not the problem?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it's not." Miyuki said between laughs. Neji and Gaara were smirking at Sasuke.

"So you **do** have dumb moments sometimes Uchiha?" Gaara asked with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Sasuke said.

"I can't breath." Miyuki said holding his sides. Aki started to laugh quietly.

(While everybody was laughing far away there were people trying to plan the kidnap of the Kyuubi's son)

"Tomorrow is when we will take him." A man with long dark hair in a ponytail said with one red eye visible. He wore a black cloak with red clouds all over it.

Six men stood on a nearby tree looking at the gate of Konoha smirking at the destruction they were going to cause Konoha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CWG: So there you go **

**Miyuki: I wonder who they are **

**CWG: Oh you'll see in the next chappy**

**Miyuki: Read and review **

**CWG and Miyuki: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR**


End file.
